1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short rigid tubular fishing rod and more particularly, with its own line drag and recovery functions which interacts with a conventional reel's line drag and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rods of the past were long and required a flexing action of the rod to play the fish. Several undesirable characteristics of the flexing fishing rod are encountered. The length required of a tubular pole to achieve a selected flex of the pole cannot be altered without sacrificing the rod's mechanical functions. The fishing rod length of a conventional fishing rod allows a great leverage advantage for the fish. The leverage advantage gained by a large fish could cause a person to fall into the water when trying to play the fish. Another undesirable characteristic of a tubular flexing fishing rod is, if the rod is flexed past a certain point it will break.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a short fishing rod which provides the functional characteristics of flex and tubular resiliency of the longer rod by a mechanical means! It also is a further object to provide fishing line drag and fishing line recovery functions which interact with line drag and line recovery functions of the fishing reel. Two anti line tangle cylinders are used to keep tangle free line.
It is still another object to keep the rod's length at a minimum. The short length of the rod allows less leverage gain for the fish.
The Hill U.S. Pat. No. 154,141 also shows a fishing rod with a spring device. However, the spring device does not interact with a fishing reel.
The Mantell U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,811 also shows a fishing rod with a spring device. However, a mono sliding roller and mono stationary roller is used. The Mantell pataent is a hook setting device. The design of the Mantell patent does not have an anti line tangle device. The Mantell patent also requires a flexing rod since his roller system only allows two times the distance for line travel between the rollers. This patent is awkward and allows too much leverage gain for the fish and is not safe to use at sea. The pulley system on the Mantell patent is designed to snap or jerk the line when the fish strikes at the lure or bait.
The Dethlef U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,587 of a fishing pole comprises at least a pair of hinged mounted, rigid rod sections and a spring biasing the rod sections with a predetermined spring constant. The Dethlef patent lacks a anti line tangle device, a roller guide system and requires a long rod length which is awkward to use.
The Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,602 uses a roller system. However, it lacks a anti line tangle device, a multi vertical roller assembly and does not interact with a fishing reel. The line drag and line recovery of the rod requires human intervention when playing a fish. The total length of the Daniels rod may be from twelve to thirty feet and requires a flexing pole. The Daniels patent allows great leverage advantage for the fish and is not safe. It also cannot interact with a reel because of the horizontal pulley system.
The Uemori U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,639 is a telescopic fishing rod and not a non-flexing rod.
The Austin U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,457 has a flexing rod and has no roller system.